A Betrayal Of Both Sides
by hellfire95X
Summary: To become the ruler of Mukuro's land Hiei must seal their bond, by sleeping with her. He leaves Kagome feeling unloved, who in turn, turns to Yusuke.  For DarkAngel048!


A Betrayal of Both Sides

Pairing: Hiei x Kagome, Hiei x Mukuro (yes I went there **flinch**) and Kagome x Yusuke

For: DarkAngel048

Notes: Well...DarkAngel048 asked for a betrayal fic for Hiei and Kagome. I hate Hiei x Mukuro, I see them more as mother and son type figures. But I thought I'd would work out. I happen to like Yusuke and Kagome so that works too. Please enjoy :)

There was no point in denying it. Kagome and Hiei were in love. They probably had been the first time they laid eyes on each other. He noticed the way her smile was bright, and her blue eyes shifter colour with her moods. How she had so much power within her beautiful body and a temper to release it all. She noticed how dark he was, the way he held himself though he was only a tad bit taller then her. The way his red eyes screamed anger yet soften when they rested on her.

They had fallen hard.

But they lived in two separate worlds. Kagome was stuck in the human world desperately trying to get through community college when she lagged behind so much in high school. Hiei was in the Makai, holding his place as Mukuro's heir while the bionic demoness was still alive. Besides Makai was no place for a miko.

They didn't see much of each other, but when they did it was night's filled with passion, love and sadness, knowing in the morning one of them would be gone...again.

It was through college that Kagome met Yusuke Urameshi, a hard ass punk with boyishly good looks. He himself was trying to make a better life for himself, for once in his life, by going through the less expensive and easier way of schooling. His deep brown eyes twinkled in mirth when he told Kagome that he and Hiei were in fact friends, best friends even. He wasn't surprised that Hiei had never mentioned them, as the small demon was secretive.

During the next seven months of college, Kagome found out so much more about Yusuke then she knew about Hiei. She knew his favourite foods, colour, activities, how everything blew up with his last girlfriend Keiko, how he loved his mother yet despised her at the same time for not being there, how they both grew up with no father. Yusuke even told her some things about Hiei, which in fact shocked Kagome.

"You mean...they could be having sex, right now?" Kagome asked, her eyes wide in shock.

Yusuke shrugged. He didn't want to hurt the girl, but she didn't know much about demon when they have a master/ heir bond. "They used too fuc- uhh have sex, only to "solidify their relationship of queen and heir" as Hiei put it. I don't think they do now though..."

Kagome was still uncertain, and by the next time Hiei came over she knew. She knew him and Mukuro had been fucking. His clothing smelt of her, his body had hidden marks she had found, but she never said anything. She was too caught up in her own grief. That night their sex had been rough, the lines blurring together for them, as Kagome's pain surely became his pleasure. Hiei told her he would not be back for a while.

The next day after Hiei had returned to Makai, Kagome had sought out Yusuke. She broke down in front of him, cursing Hiei out, hating herself for missing it.

"I don't blame him," Kagome said softly, "I know how much he wants to rule. I know he'll do anything to get it. I still love him and if this-" She paused to take in a breath as tears filled her eyes. "If I need to give him up for now, then I'll make sure to have him later."

Yusuke said nothing but took the girl into his arms. He wasn't taking advantage of her, she needed this, they needed this.

Together they spent the night in each others arms. Their passion clouded their judgement as their bodies became one with each other.

When Kagome awoke that morning Yusuke was right beside her, unlike Hiei who was always gone by the time she woke up. He hands lingered on his face as she gave him a gentle kiss quickly getting dressed and leaving.

They would see each other again, she had no doubt about it. She would never love Yusuke like she loved Hiei, but he was there for her.

Across the worlds in the Makai, Hiei slouched slightly in his throne, expertly crafted for him and only him. His Jagan was open, and a single blood tear fell from it, dropping into his dark pants, never seen. He had seen everything, but like Kagome he couldn't blame her.

As Mukuro's voice rang in his head he sighed in defeat. He took one last look at his love through his Jagan, before getting up and walking to Mukuro's chamber.

Kagome was safe, for now, and he...he was going to get that throne.


End file.
